Attente
by Realgya
Summary: Avion en provenance de Londres pour le Japon. Stop. Réception de Lutin Vert à l'arrivée par Sorcière Rousse. Stop. Fin de communication.


**Attente**

* * *

**Avertissement : **Shaman King appartient comme vous le savez à Hiroyuki Takei.

**Note : **Idée qui m'est venue quand j'attendais mon avion à l'aéroport. Comme par hasard ^^ M'enfin, bonne lecture =D

**Personnage : **Mach

* * *

- Mach ? Mach où es-tu ? Canna, tu n'aurais pas vu Mach ?

La jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus adressa un regard surpris à la maîtresse de l'auberge.

- Ils ne t'ont pas prévenu ?

Tamao afficha une mine perdue.

- Elle et Ryu sont partis à moto chercher Lyserg à l'aéroport.

- Mais… déjà ? s'étonna Tamao.

- Lyserg doit atterir à 15h, signala Canna.

- Devait, rectifia Tamao, il a appelé pour prévenir qu'il aurait au moins 3 heures de retard.

…

Ryu retira son casque et se retourna vers Mach. Cette dernière descendit maladroitement de la moto de Canna, toute excitée.

- Bon, tu surveilles les motos pendant que je vais le chercher, lança Ryu.

Le sourire béat qui ne quittait pas Mach depuis le début de la journée se fana sur son visage.

- Je plaisante, s'exclama le jeune homme, cours le chercher ton prince charmant.

Sans perdre de temps à le frapper, Mach lui tira puérilement la langue et s'élança vers les bâtiments. Ryu poussa un léger soupir en la voyant redevenir la fleur bleue en laquelle elle se métamorphosait dès qu'on parlait de Lyserg. Il fallait avouer que lui-même n'était pas mal non plus, pensa-t-il en s'emparant de sa cigarette électronique. Après tout, la désertion du jeune anglais durant le Shaman Fight lui avait causé beaucoup de tracas et il avait même versé quelques larmes en apprenant que leur ami avait rejoint les X-laws.

En voyant Mach s'engouffrer dans l'aéroport, Ryu se fit toutefois la réflexion que l'amour rendait bien niais. Mach, d'un tempérament pourtant dynamique et violent, se faisait douce comme un agneau dès qu'on mentionnait Lyserg. Totalement niaise. Niaise mais heureuse.

…

Mach sautilla dans le hall des arrivées, toute fébrile. Les personnes autour d'elle devaient se demander si elle allait bien, petite pile électrique rousse qu'elle était devenue. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder sa montre toutes les dix secondes.

- 14h57, il a dû atterrir il y a déjà 2 minutes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?

A côté d'elle Jack était totalement désespéré. Avant qu'elle ne lui demande de partir à la recherche de Morphin, il partit faire un petit tout, pas trop loin pour garder toujours un œil sur sa maîtresse mais suffisamment pour qu'elle ne pense pas à lui.

Mach trépignait, jetant tantôt des regards angoissés sur les portes, tantôt des regards niais vers les panneaux d'affichage.

- Alors, il arrive ? demanda subitement Tokagerô en surgissant de nulle part.

- Non ! lui répondit Mach dans un cri désespéré qui fit sursauter un vieux couple à quelques pas d'elle.

- Bouge pas, je vais jeter un coup d'œil.

Le fantôme s'éclipsa quelques minutes puis revint faire son rapport.

- Les premiers passagers sont descendus et font contrôler leurs papiers aux douanes.

- C'est trop long, geignit Mach.

- Tu te rends compte qu'après il faut encore qu'ils récupèrent leurs bagages, les fassent contrôler et tout ça !

Devant le regard meurtrier de la jeune fille, Tokagerô s'abstint de poursuivre. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était déjà mort qu'il était invulnérable.

- Où vas-tu ? lui lança Mach en le voyant s'éloigner, s'attirant plusieurs regards curieux.

- Tenir compagnie à Ryu.

Mach hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur les portes. Le fantôme lézard quitta les lieux avec flegme. Quel cirque pour un garçon ! Surtout qu'il savait très bien comment tout cela allait se finir. Des joues roses, un grand sourire, un « bonjour » timide et un léger bisou sur la joue. Beaucoup de remue-ménage pour pas grand-chose en fin de compte. Du moins était-ce son avis.

…

- Alors ? lança Ryu à son fantôme en le voyant revenir.

- Pas encore arrivé, Mach est intenable, se plaignit ce dernier.

- Normal.

- Au fait, demanda soudain Tokagerô, il est au courant l'autre zouave que notre petit Mathilda est folle amoureuse de lui ?

- Je sais pas, je crois pas.

Une famille passa devant eux, jetant des regards suspicieux à Ryu en l'entendant parler tout seul.

- Vivement qu'on rentre, j'aime pas cette ville, grommela le fantôme.

- Ouais, trop de gens, approuva le shaman.

- Ce ne sont pas seulement les gens, ce sont les avions, releva Tokagerô en lançant un regard mauvais au Airbus atterrissant. Est-ce que je fais autant de bruit moi en volant ?

Ryu sourit avant de se plonger dans ses pensées. La première fois qu'il avait pris l'avion c'était à bord du Pache Avion et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait gardé un bon souvenir de la chute qui avait suivi.

- Ca commence à faire un moment, râla Tokagerô. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent les deux autres ?

- Quatre en comptant Jack et Morphin, rectifia Ryu. Et si tu veux vraiment le savoir, retourne là-bas voir.

- Non merci ! s'exclama Tokagerô. Mach ne fait que se plaindre.

- Actuellement c'est surtout toi qui n'arrête pas de te plaindre.

…

Les premiers passagers franchirent les barrières et Mach sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Bientôt il serait là aussi !

Les gens passèrent avec leurs grosses valises, parlant tantôt anglais, tantôt japonais. Les minutes s'égrenèrent sans qu'aucun lutin vert ne fasse son apparition. L'anxiété remplaça peu à peu l'excitation et l'impatience. Plus personne ne passa les portes.

Devant la mine abattue de sa maîtresse, Jack se résigna à aller voir de l'autre côté du portillon. Il n'y avait personne en vue et plus aucun bagage sur le tapis roulant. Le fantôme eut beau faire plusieurs fois le tour des installations, Lyserg et Morphin ne s'y trouvaient pas.

C'est avec de mauvaises nouvelles qu'il dut retourner auprès de sa maîtresse.

Mach se sentit vide, totalement vide. Elle eut le sentiment qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais sourire et des larmes qui lui picotèrent les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas possible, il va forcément arriver, se murmura-t-elle tout bas pour elle-même.

Son monologue était la seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir, de ne pas craquer, de ne pas pleurer.

- On a dû se tromper d'action, déclara-t-elle soudain avec vigueur. Viens Jack, on va regarder quels autres vols proviennent de Londres.

Et sans attendre son fantôme gardien, elle partit d'un pas énergique vers les tableaux d'affichage.

Les prochains avions provenant de Londres devaient atterrir une heure, une heure et demie et deux heures et demie plus tard. Mach décida de s'acheter quelque chose à manger pour tuer le temps mais elle fut incapable d'avaler plus d'une bouchée du muffin au chocolat qu'elle venait de se procurer après un quart d'heure de queue. Traînant des pieds, elle ressortit de l'aéroport et l'apporta à Ryu. Ce dernier lui lança quelques paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes, lui assurant qu'ils avaient juste dus mal comprendre l'heure d'arrivée ou qu'il y avait un problème avec le décalage horaire. Il lui assura que Lyserg allait arriver et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à attendre l'avion suivant mais ses paroles sonnèrent creux aux oreilles de Mach. Elle retourna dans les grands bâtiments tout aussi dépitée.

Elle eut un bref regain d'espoir lorsque les passagers débarquèrent en porte A, scrutant fébrilement les visages à la recherche du jeune anglais. Quand il s'avéra que Lyserg n'était pas parmi eux, elle retourna voir le tableau d'affichage les poings serrés, prête à attendre le prochain avion. Jack fit des cabrioles devant elle pour chercher à capter son attention mais elle lui renvoya un regard vide.

Tout l'après-midi elle attendit dans l'aéroport, battant mollement des jambes, assise sur un banc inconfortable, tantôt porte C, tantôt porte A. Même quand un troisième avion débarqua ses passagers espagnoles suite à une correspondance Barcelone-Londres sans traces du shaman, elle ne quitta pas les lieux et resta obstinément à attendre. Ryu songeait sérieusement à s'en aller, lasser d'attendre dehors et pensant que s'il y avait eu un problème, Lyserg avait peut-être appelé le Fumbari Onsen. Cependant il se refusait à laisser Mach toute seule.

Le dernier avion en provenance d'Angleterre de la journée atterrit enfin et un flot de personnes se déversa des portes battantes. Mach les regarda passer sans bouger, les grands et les petits, les bruns et les blonds. Aucune tête aux cheveux verts ne vint. Mach resta seule dans le hall, assise tristement sur son banc, Jack tirant sur son leggins pour qu'ils s'en aillent.

- Mach.

Le cœur de la jeune fille rata un battement en reconnaissant l'accent anglais de Lyserg. Elle releva brusquement la tête, quittant sa contemplation vide du sol gris.

Il était là, dans ses habits de lutin, une grande cape à carreaux verts au-dessus d'une chemise blanche à col, un sourire contrit sur le visage.

- Ca va ?

Mach le regarda d'abord avec stupéfaction, puis joie, puis colère. « Ca va ? » Etait-ce tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire après l'avoir faite attendre des heures dans cet aéroport froid et inhospitalier ?

« Tu es en retard » fut la seule chose qu'elle parvint à lui dire d'une voix froide en se retenant de lui crier dessus.

- Oui, je suis désolée, j'ai raté mon avion, s'excusa-t-il.

Mach le fixa avec des yeux rageurs.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta-t-il.

Elle eut envie de se mettre en colère, de lui crier qu'elle l'avait attendu tout l'après-midi, de lui hurler qu'elle le détestait. Mais en même temps devant sa mine désolée elle sut qu'elle était capable de tout lui pardonner. Elle n'avait plus cru le voir arriver et en avait été désespérée. Pourtant il était là, en chair et en os, l'air tout triste qu'elle se montrât si distante.

Elle ne réfléchit pas vraiment quand elle se jeta dans ses bras, ni quand elle l'embrassa. Il lui avait tellement manqué, elle attendait tellement sa venue. Maintenant qu'il était là elle était heureuse. Juste heureuse.


End file.
